It's Kingdom Hearts, Charlie Brown
by Tiger lover 16
Summary: STORY CHALLENGE. Charlie Brown's relatively peaceful island life is torn apart when the evil Heartless attack and destroy his world. Teaming up with Shadow and Big the cat, Charlie Brown sets off on a journey defeat the heartless and find his lost friends


**Tiger lover 16: Ok, hello folks. Now I know I said my next update would be for It's the Philosophers stone, Charlie Brown, but don't worry, I'm not writing this as an ongoing story. Let me explain, I'm a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, and I thought it would be a marvelous idea to have a version with Charlie Brown as the keyblade weilder. Unfortunately, I don't think anyone has any plans to do so anytime soon, and while I would very much like to write a whole story about that, I don't have the time with my other stories. But while I was trying to write for my main story, the thought about this story kept getting in the way. While I am unable to write it, I decided to do the next best thing. I've written a preview chapter based on the Awakening scene from the game, and at the bottom of the page I'll have a list of characters taking up the roles of the game characters, as well as the worlds Charlie Brown will be visiting, and a few other ideas for how to write the story. Why's that you ask, because I'm putting this story up for adoption. If any of you reading this feel up to the task, please feel free to write the story yourself, using the ideas I've left you, and using this chapter as an opening. I know this might sound like a weird idea, but I really want to read a Peanuts version of Kingdom Hearts, and I want to be able to focus on my other two Peanuts stories again so I figured this would be the next best thing. All you have to do is read the chapter and the notes at the bottom, and if you're up to it, write away. I'm not saying any of you have to do it, but please give it some thought. If I had it my way I'd ask Ballz Mahoney to write this story, since in my opinion he's the best writer for Peanuts fanfictions, but considering how busy he is I didn't know if he'd be interested. I'd love it if he wrote a story like this but eh, beggers can't be choosers. If no one picks up this story I might write it myself in the far future, but I'm hoping someone will want to do it themselves. But if not, I hope you all enjoy the chapter anyway.**

* * *

**Preview: Awaken, Charlie Brown**

Since the dawn of time, through untold generations, man has asked itself one question over and over again. Are we alone? Are there other worlds out there, waiting to be discovered? And if there are other worlds, why are they all separated, and what would it be like to set foot on one of them. Few knew the answer, and they wouldn't tell you. But for one young lad, the eternal mystery would soon be solved. And the revelation would set him off on a journey to fulfil his destiny.

And who was that boy you ask? He was Charlie Brown, a fourteen year old boy with hair so short and blond it made him look bald. He always wore a yellow shirt with a black zigzag pattern and black shorts, and also wore sandals. A necessity, when living in a country composed of tropical islands.

But at this point in time, he wasn't standing on the beach of an island. He was falling. Falling through the water, seemingly unconscious. He sank deeper and deeper, his body floating gracefully as he did so.

"I've been having... these weird thoughts lately..." Charlie Brown's voice echoed, and as proof that he hadn't drowned his eyes began to slowly creep open.

"Like... is any of this real... or not?"

Charlie Brown's eyes finally opened fully. He was no longer in the water, instead he had somehow found himself standing on the beach to a tropical island. There was a cliff with a small waterfall flowing out of the side, behind which was the entrance to a mysterious cave, a wooden shed and a bridge leading to a small island with trees that bore star shaped fruits.

Charlie Brown examined his new surroundings, wondering how he had gotten to this place. His attention was diverted however by the sight of a girl standing far out into the ocean. The girl had her back turned to Charlie Brown, but he could see that she had black hair and was wearing a blue dress.

Charlie Brown watched as the girl just stood staring out to sea, wondering... what more was out there, waiting for her? Charlie Brown's curiosity turned to horror when he saw a huge tidal wave form in the distance.

The black haired girl turned to face Charlie Brown. Her face was blank, she showed no fear for the disaster approaching her. With the same expressionless look on her face, the girl held out her hand to Charlie Brown, who rushed forward to help her. He didn't know what he could do, he was tempted to run from the enormous wave. But no, he just had to help her.

But by the time he had gotten anywhere close to the girl it was too late, the tidal wave had crashed down upon them both. Charlie Brown struggled against the currents, holding his breath so as not to drown. He saw the dark haired girl reach out her hand to him once more throught the water. Charlie Brown swam forward as hard as he could, determined to pull them both to safety. But a strong current was pushing him back, and Charlie Brown was swept away.

Knowing it was a hopeless effort Charlie Brown stopped struggling against the current and waited to drown. But he didn't, for the flow of the water suddenly shifted and he was sent up to the surface, a short way away from the island. Charlie Brown coughed up some salt water stuck in his throat and, feeling miserable about being separated from his friend, turned to face the island.

What he saw at the shore managed to raise his spirits a tad. Waving to him at the waters edge was a girl with mousy brown hair in a green shirt. She had a confident smile upon her freckled face, and she was happily motioning for him to join her. After that traumatic incident Charlie Brown felt it would do him good to be with a friend, so he gladly trudged through the water to join her. But when he did reach her he tripped up and landed face first into the water, splashing about in front of the girl like a fish in an undersized puddle.

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes, but still managed a playful chuckle at Charlie Brown's antics. But then her attention turned to the sky. Wondering why she looked so mystefied, Charlie Brown too looked to the sky. There was a meteor shower, a remarkrable and rare spectacle. But that did not interest Charlie Brown so much as the figure falling with them. Charlie Brown looked closely, and he almost fell back in shock. It was... no, it couldn't be. It was his own unconsious form, falling from the sky towards him.

Without warning Charlie Brown found himself falling backwards once more. He saw the girl look down upon him and reach out her hand, but then she and everything else around Charlie Brown vanished, and he was falling into not water, but darkness.

Feeling confused and disorientated about everything that was happening, Charlie Brown took a deep breath and held still as he fell. It was only after what felt like an eternity that he finally stopped falling and landed on what he first thought was solid ground, but what he then saw was glass.

Charlie Brown could not see anything through the darkness. For a moment he was caught between fear of the unknown, and curiosity about the mysterious location he had ended up. Cautiously, Charlie Brown risked one step forward, and was met with a blinding light and a hundred white doves taking flight around him. The light formed a large circle upon the ground, and when it subsided it was revealed that Charlie Brown was standing on a stained glass window showing the image of a sleeping girl with raven black hair, wearing a pink and white dress and a pink bow in her hair. There were also smaller circles painted around her, showing the faces of a boy with a triangular head and red hair, a boy with green hair and a somewhat rectangular head and nose, and several girls in orange girl scout outfits.

Charlie Brown stared curiously at the image below him. Just what was this place, and what was he doing here?

_"So much to do..."_ Came a mysterious voice. Charlie Brown jumped ten feet into the air.

"Um... h-hello?" Charlie Brown said meekly once he had landed. A quick look around told him there was no one here but himself. Where had that voice come from?

_"...So little time"_ The voice continued as though it had not heard Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown was shiverring with nerves. Where was this voice coming from, and what was it talking about. And again, what was he doing here? He attempted to ask these questions to whoever was talking, but the voice spoke again before he could do it.

_"The door is still shut. Do you think you are ready?"_

"I... ready for what?" Charlie Brown asked. His answer came not from the voice, but in the form of three stone pedestals rising up from the ground around him.

_"Power sleeps within you..."_ The voice began, and Charlie Brown fell over when he saw a flash of light appear above one of the pedestals. When it subsided, a sword appeared, floating just above the pedestal.

"If you give it form..." The voice continue. There was a second flash atop another pedestal, where there appeared a long staff with an odd orb at the end shaped like a hedgehog's head (Sonic symbol).

"It will give you strength" The voice finished. Above the final pedestal there shone a third light, and a shield bearing the same symbol that was atop the staff appeared.

_"Choose wisely"_ The voice instructed.

Charlie Brown found himself wishing the voice had gone into more detail about what it wanted him to do. He could guess that it wanted him to choose between these weapons, but why? And what did it mean about power sleeping within him. He knew he wasn't powerful, he was relatively weak and he had no talents or skills. Seriously, what power could he posess? And what was he supposed to do with these objects. He wasn't a warrior, he had never even gotten into a fight (Though he had been beaten up a few times, he never fought back). Charlie Brown wasn't a violent person, so why was the voice asking him to pick a weapon.

"Excuse me, but, what's this all about?" Charlie Brown asked to the sky. He stood there for five minutes without receiving an answer. With a sigh and knowing he couldn't depend on the voice to return and direct him out of this strange place, Charlie Brown approached the pedestal with the sword.

He didn't know why he was going to examine the sword first, but for some reason it felt like the obvious choice. He had a feeling that the voice, wherever it was coming from, wanted him to fight someone. Charlie Brown shuddered at the thought. He knew a staff or a shield wouldn't do him much good in a duel... not that he was likely to win whatever his choice, if he really did have to fight someone he was likely to get killed. But the sword just seemed like the right decision...

_"The power of the Warrior_

_Invinsible courage_

_A sword of terrible destruction"_

Charlie Brown hesitated for a minute. Courage... he had never been brave before, and the way the voice had just described it, it sounded as though this sword would bring him courage. That sounded good. But destruction?Now he didn't like the sound of that at all. He gripped the swords handle and suddenly had a vision of himself sliceing many innocent people. With a scream of terror he leapt back and dropped the sword, which went back to hovering above the pedestal.

Ok, so maybe the sword wasn't for him. He didn't want to bring destruction, he would have to choose something else.

Deciding he didn't want to pick the shield since it looked like it would weigh a ton, Charlie Brown next approached the staff. He couldn't see how it would protect him in case of attack, but maybe the voice would explain that.

_"The power of the Mystic_

_Inner strength_

_Staff of wonder and ruin"_

_"Is this the path you choose?"_ The voice asked.

That wasn't really the best of descriptions, Charlie Brown still didn't have a clue what the staff did, or why he had to choose it. But he didn't want to be in possession of a destructive sword or a heavy shield, so eventually he said "I guess so"

The staff vanished from Charlie Brown's hand in a burst of light. Charlie Brown was a little disturbed by this occurance, but looked to the sky for the voice to continue.

_"Your path is set"_ The voice said firmly_ "But to choose this path you must surrender another"_

Surrender another? Charlie Brown was again confused, why was he being asked to do all this. Would he feel stronger if he did? Why would he need to give up the sword or the shield anyway? Feeling like the voice was just trying to confuse him, Charlie Brown began to walk to the swords pedestal before turning to the shield. Curious as to what this was meant to mean, Charlie Brown reached out to touch the shield and see what the voice had to say about it.

_"The power of the Guardian_

_Kindness to aid friends_

_A shield to repel all"_

Charlie Brown placed the shield down, surprised by how light it was despite it's bulky appearance. He was certainly not going to give up this path, he had few friends in his life, many people disliked him and only a few people bother to associate with him. and of course hecared deeply for each of those friends. If this shield represented loyalty towards his friends, he could never give it up. And thus, he surrendered the sword.

"You have chosen the path of the Mystic. You have given up the power of the Warrior. Is this the path you choose?" The voice asked seriously.

"Yes" Charlie Brown replied. Though as the sword disappeared from his hands forever, he really wished he had given it a bit more thought. What use was the staff anyway? If he were going to have to use it to defend himself, what good would it do him. A shield seemed more practical, it could easily defend him. Charlie Brown muttered a good grief, why didn't he think things through, why was he so... so...

Charlie Brown almost screamed, but he was too terrified. The pedestals had suddenly sank back into the ground, and the glass at one end of the platform he was standing upon was beginning to shatter. Fearing for his life Charlie Brown tried to run away in the other direction. But it was no use, the ground was shattering from that direction too. Charlie Brown struggled not to hyperventilate, he tried desparately to find a path to safety, but the ground around him was shattering fast. And the next thing he knew, Charlie Brown was falling, falling, falling into darkness.

Charlie Brown never knew how long he fell, all he knew was that it scared the heck out of him. He didn't like being surrounded by darkness, and he liked it even less when he was falling at a hundred miles and hour and couldn't see where he was falling too.

"Why do I always have such bad luck at everything. It's not funny, it's just sad" Charlie Brown lamented. Through the sea of darkness he saw a small light. At first Charlie Brown was hopeful... but then he saw that it was another round glass window, and he was falling right at it!

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no!" Charlie Brown screamed. This was it, at the speed he was falling he wasn't going to land on the platform, he was going to crash right through it, which would certainly kill him. Desparate and frightened, Charlie Brown attempted to flow himself down, but nothing worked. He was getting closer to the window, in just seconds he was going to die. Charlie Brown whimpered, there was so many things he would never get do. He would never win a baseball game with his team, he would never talk to the Little Red Haired Girl, and he would never kick Lucy's football.

Charlie Brown closed his eyes, to scared to look death in the eye. But when he was mere feet away from the glass platform, a mysterious force took hold of Charlie Brown, bringing him to a gentle stop and dropping him safely on his feet.

"Ok, not that that wasn't interesting, but I'd really like to go home now" Charlie Brown said dizzily. He took a moment to get his head around everything that had just happened before noticing the image on the window. Rather than the black haired girl, this window-like surface showed the image of a girl with yellow skin and an odd star fish hair style, wearing an orange dress a pearl necklace.

_"You've gained the power to fight!"_ The voice suddenly returned. Charlie Brown jumped in surprised, and the mysterious staff suddenly reappeared in his right hand _"Use this power to defend yourself and others from them"_

"From who?" Charlie Brown asked uncertainly.

Charlie Brown's attention was diverted by a small round shadow that had suddenly popped up on the ground. He gasped as the shadow suddenly began to rise out of the ground and formed into a strange little dark creature, with glowing yellow eyes, antenna and claws.

The shadow creature lashed out at Charlie Brown, who in panic swung the staff. The staff hit the shadow directly in the head, knocking it back a bit. Charlie Brown backed away slowly, but the shadow leaped at him again. Charlie Brown managed to smack it back three more times, the shadow only managing to leave a minor cut on his arm, and on the third wack it vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

"What was that?" Charlie Brown panted. He had never seen such a creepy creature in all his life, and it had just popped right out of the ground and attacked him. But... it was gone now. And Charlie Brown heaved a huge sigh of relief at that thought. The shadow was gone, and he could rest easy.

_"Look out!"_ The voice called. Charlie Brown turned around, only to be pushed to the ground by a hard headbutt from another shadow creature. And it wasn't alone, it had brought ten more of it's kind to gang up on Charlie Brown.

"Good grief" Charlie Brown groaned, smacking the first shadow away with the staff as it attempted to claw his eyes out.

Charlie Brown leaped to his feet, pointing his staff as threateningly as he could at the living shadows. Was that why he was here, was he supposed to fight these monsters? How was he supposed to do that. Sure, he'd just gotten lucky against that first shadow, but that was just plain dumb luck, he'd never survive against all these monsters. He wished he had Peppermint Patty or Lucy here with him, those girls were a lot stronger than him, they'd be able to fight off these shadows no problem.

Charlie Brown managed to stand his own for a little while. After he had destroyed one of their friends the shadows seemed a bit wary of him and his staff. Charlie Brown was able to keep them away from him for a few minutes, he'd even managed to swipe three of the shadows out of existence, but then one of the creatures snuck up behind him and tackled him to the ground, and they all ganged up on the boy.

His heart racing, Charlie Brown tried desparately to swat the shadows off him, but they had him pinned down and refused to let him go. Charlie Brown cried out in pain as the shadows clawed at him, through a great struggle however he managed to pull the arm with the staff free. Charlie Brown tried to swat the shadows off him with the staff, but then he saw that the hedgehog head ornament at the end of the staff had began to glow a mystic blue. Reacting on new found instincts, Charlie Brown struggled to ignore the pain the shadows were causing him and raised the staff into the air.

The shadows stopped trying to cut Charlie Brown up and stared in horror at the staff, which had just shot a light into the air. There was a sound like thunder, and then a dozen lightning bolts fell down from the sky and struck the shadows, reducing them to dust.

Charlie Brown blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Did I just do that?" The boy asked himself. He looked again at the staff, which was still glowing, and gave it a hug "Thank you" He decdided to take the staff's red glow to mean he was welcome.

Still amazed that he had defeated a whole swarm of shadowed monsters, Charlie Brown got to his feet and waited for the voice to return. He figured that if he had any chance of getting out of this place, he should go along with what the voice was telling him.

But the voice didn't return. Instead, another shadow creature appeared from the ground. Though he was still scared and very cautious, after taking out that last batch of shadows, Charlie Brown actually felt he could fight back, that he could win. Win. That sounded almost foregin to Charlie Brown, but it was just one little shadow, and he had a staff that fired lightning bolts, so he was actually feeling quite confident.

The shadow however made no attempt to attack Charlie Brown, rather it merely sank back into the ground. Charlie Brown wondered for a moment if it was retreating, but then the shadow on the ground began to spread. And before he knew it, darkness was slowly engulfing the platform Charlie Brown wa standing on. Charlie Brown panicked, and in doing so he ended up stepping backwards and getting his foot caught in a pothole of darkness. Charlie Brown struggled to get up, but the darkness was spreading fast and had soon engulfed him.

Charlie Brown lost consciousness for a moment after the darkness had swallowed him. When he awoke he found that he was no longer on the glass platform. He was lying on wooden floor, a blue sky hanging above him. A great feeling pf relief sweeping over him, Charlie Brown stood up and saw that he was standing in the treehouse overlooking the island where he and his friends had always come to play as young children.

"Thank goodness that's over" Charlie Brown sighed. He hadn't the slightest clue what had just happened, perhaps that whole experience was a dream, and he had just woken up. Yeah, that had to be it. Boy, did that dream feel real though. He hoped he never had it again, it was a disturbing experience.

Charlie Brown took a moment to admire the sights and sounds of the familiar island, then he noticed he wasn't alone in the treehouse. His oldest friend Schroeder, his best friend Linus and even his little sister Sally were there with him. Charlie Brown smiled, glad to see some friendly faces.

"Hi guys. You wouldn't believe the dream I just-" Charlie Brown began cheerfully, but Sally cut across him.

"What's most important to you?" Sally asked. Charlie Brown stared oddly at her, he was taken aback by the odd question.

"Um... excuse me Sally?" Charlie Brown said uncertainly.

"What's most important to you" Sally repeated in a monotone voice that was very different to her usuak cheerful tone.

"Um... my friends, I guess" Charlie Brown replied.

"Friends... is friendship such a big deal?" Sally wondered aloud, still in monotone. Charlie Brown stared at her with a concerned look.

"Are you feeling alright Sally?" Charlie Brown asked his sister.

"What do you want out of life?" Linus piped up. Charlie Brown threw him the same odd look he had given Sally.

"I... well, I don't know. To kick the football?" Charlie Brown said, not really sure what he would like out of life, and confused about his friends's questions.

"To kick the football, huh?" Linus said thoughtfully.

Charlie Brown was starting to feel distressed, why were Sally and Linus asking him such odd questions. They knew him well enough, didn't they?

"Schroeder, what's wrong with Sally and Linus?" Charlie Brown asked. But alas:

"What are you most afraid of?" Schroeder questioned in monotone. Charlie Brown sighed in exhasperation.

"That I'll never accomplish anything and that even my friends will grow to hate me, or at least more than they do now" Charlie Brown replied, then starting to get irritated he asked "Now could one of you tell me why you're all asking me questions"

Nobody answered him, they all just stared blankly into space. Charlie Brown sighed dejectedly. Then, spotting his dog Snoopy he sarcastically asked "I don't suppose you can answer my question, can you?"

"Afraid not buddy" Snoopy replied in perfect English. Charlie Brown's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he screamed in terror, falling flat on his back.

And if Snoopy talking wasn't creepy enough, when he next looked to his friends and younger sister they all vanished into thin air.

"Ok, either that wasn't a dream, or I'm still in it" Charlie Brown groaned. He had been really looking forward to just going home and having a quiet, do nothing day. Charlie Brown stared up at the sky, waiting for the voice to return.

_"You want friendship, you want to kick the football, you're afraid of failing and losing your friends"_ The voice listen Charlie Brown's decision _"Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady path and you'll come through"_

"Ok then. But I'd still like to know what this is all about" Charlie Brown said pleadingly. But of course, the voice ignored him completely.

_"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near"_

Charlie Brown continued to stare at the sky, that last statement made no sense whatsoever. Charlie Brown turned his gaze downwards and looked in the direction of the sun. It's position in the sky suggested it was...

"Midday" Charlie Brown sighed as a blinding light surrounded him. When it subsided he found himself on yet another platform. Charlie Brown shook his head, when would this all end.

With nothing else to do until the voice spoke again, Charlie Brown decided to examine the image on this window. But something was off about this one. The girl pictured on this window was a purple cat with a red jewel embedded in her forehead, she wore a purple coat and white trousers. But her imagine was not what concerned Charlie brown, it was the fact that it was surrounded by images of lava and purple crystal spikes. It looked like she was standing... and sleeping, in a dystopian world.

_"You might want to look up"_ The voice forewarned. Charlie Brown tore his eyes from the image on the floor to see the troup of shadows getting ready to pounce on him.

"I knew it" Charlie Brown grumbled, thankful when the staff reappeared in his hands.

There were twelve shadows standing before him, normally Charlie Brown would have been scared out of his wits. But then he remembered, his staff was magic. So as the shadows crept closer to him, Charlie Brown simply held the staff high into the air and waited for the lightning to strike... yep... any minute now... any minute lightning should strike... any... minute...

Charlie Brown brought his staff down for closer examination. The glow that had previously emmitted from the end of the staff had subsided. Noticing the shadows were all sharpening their claws Charlie Brown panicked. He shook the staff around, willing, praying for it to start glowing. It didn't, it was dull as a burnt out lightbulb.

"Uh..." Charlie Brown mumbled as the shaodws prepared to pounce "Is there any chance we can settle this without violence?"

The leader of the shadow troop gave a swift headbutt to Charlie Brown's stomach, knocking him off his feet.

"Yeah, no chance" Charlie Brown sighed miserably. Charlie Brown reached for his staff and managed just in time to swat the shadow away, he finished it off with a hard blow to the head. It's eleven friends weren't happy.

Charlie Brown wished he could have just stayed on his island. The shadows attacked in a group, their numbers overwhelmed the near-blond boy easily. Charlie Brown leaped back and swatted at the shadows as much as he could, but they just kept coming. They slashed their claws at him, launched their bodies in a full head butt and tried a range of dirty tricks to knock Charlie Brown out. After a great deal of swatting and having received a whole arm full of cuts that would probably go on to become scars, Charlie Brown had managed to reduce the shadows numbers to eight.

That wasn't so bad, Charlie Brown tried to reassure himself. If he kept this up, he'd win in no time. He would be fine, he would... Charlie Brown nearly lost his balance and stepped off the edge of the platform. He gulped, realizing the shadows had cornered him at the edge of the platform, now if the managed to land one attack on him he'd plummet off the edge in darkness. This was bad, this was very, very bad.

The new self elected leader of the shadow brigade stood back and took a running jump at Charlie Brown. The round headed boy shuddered, praying for a miracle. And what do you know it, the staff started to glow again. With no time to summon lightning, Charlie Brown took another swing at the shadow, and an enormous ball of flames erupted from the staff, incinerating the shadow and five others in the way.

The two remaining shadows whimpered like terrified poodles, backing away slowly. Charlie Brown actually thought they sounded kind of cute that way... any such sentiments were lost when they pounced at him. Charlie Brown barrel rolled through the opening left by the defeared shadows, causing the last two shadows to jump right off the edge of the platform. For a second they just hovered above the endless abyss below. The two shadows exchanged frightened glances and hugged one another as they fell away into nothingness.

"Well... that's that" Charlie Brown said pleasantly. He had no idea where it came from, he was just so relieved he was alive, and so happy it-

"_It's not over"_ The voice cut across Charlie Brown's thoughts. The boy face palmed.

A set of stairs suddenly appeared at the other side of the platform, leading upwards into the darkness. Hoping this dream, or fantasy or whatever it was, was nearly over, Charlie Brown held his bleeding arm and trudged up the stairs. And guess where they led him, another stone platform. The women displayed on this window had brown hair and blue eyes, and was fast asleep. But Charlie Brown hardly payed any attention to her image, it was the figure standing behind her that really stood out. A gigantic, muscular green humanoid wearing nothing but blue jeans, who looked VERY angry.

Charlie Brown's attention quickly shifted to the beam of light shining down upon the centre of the platform. With a relaxed smile, Charlie Brown stepped forward and basked in the light. He felt far more comfortable surrounded by light than darkness. But he would now find he wasn't even safe there.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes"_ Warned the voice.

Charlie Brown turned around to find that his shadow had indeed grown in the light, it had grown so large it reached the other side of the platform.

"But don't be afraid" The voice said gently. Charlie Brown wondered what there was to be afraid of... stupid question, now his shadow was rising out from the ground. Charlie Brown watches in horror as his shadow continued to grow until it reached tremendous size. And it didn't stop there, the shadow also developed several tentacles around it's face and had a heart shaped hole in it's chest. Oh yeah, now Charlie Brown was afraid.

"And don't forget..." But the voice never finished those last words of wisdom.

"This just isn't my day" Charlie Brown moaned.

The giant shadow monster roared at Charlie Brown, bashing it's fists together to show it was ready to fight. Trembling from head to toe, Charlie Brown tried to back away to the steps. But they were gone, now he was trapped here on the platform with that... that thing.

Resigning to his fate, Charlie Brown readied the staff. With a disappointed sigh that it had not started glowing, Charlie Brown instead charged at the monster. The shadow giant reacted by pulling back one of it's huge fists and aiming a punch at Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown managed to dodge it, but this had been the giants intention. Now there was a purple vortex forming around it's hand, from which three of the smaller shadows emerged.

The giant pulled it's hand back and allowed it's underlings to swipe at Charlie Brown. They were a much easier opponent to beat, all it took was three hits each and the smaller shadows vanished into thin air. Charlie Brown smiled at his minor accomplishment... and was promptly kicked from behind by the giant. Charlie Brown was sent flying so far back that when he landed he still very nearly slipped off the edge of the platform.

Panting heavily, Charlie Brown climbed back up onto solid glass and stood tall. He noticed the giant shadow was now kneeling down. For a moment he toyed with the hope the monster was giving up... but no, it was gathering dark energy up in the hole through it's chest and launching several orbs of dark energy at the boy.

Not sure what else to do, Charlie Brown did what any smart person would have done when faced with magical orbs of darkness that were flying forward to hit him... he ran for it. Charlie Brown ran around the platform, but there was no escape, the dark orbs followed him relentlessly, and they were closing in. Charlie Brown grimaced, he was doomed, he was so... wait, the staff, it was glowing again. In a desparate move, Charlie Brown skidded to a halt and allowed the dark orbs to catch up to him. A split second before they could pelt him however, Charlie Brown held the staff forward and allowed it to work it's magic. This time in place of a lightning bolt or fireball, the staff summoned a shield which reflected the orbs and sent them flying back at the shadow's head.

The force of the impact caused the shadow to fall back a few step and then collapse on it's knees. Senseing his best chance of victory, Charlie Brown managed to put aside his fears and charge up to the creature, where he began pounding it's head with the magic staff. Though Charlie Brown couldn't swing very hard, the giant's whimpering suggested his attacks were causing it a surprising amount of pain.

Eventually the shadow recovered from it's initial shock and swatted Charlie Brown away. The shadow stood up again and, gathering dark purple energy around it's left fist, plunged it's hand once more into the ground.

But Charlie Brown was ready for it this time. Without hesitation, Charlie Brown mercilessly struck the giants hand with his staff, and before a single miny shadow could pop up the giant was forced to retract it's hand.

Charlie Brown was panting once more, but not from exhaustion, but rather, excitement. He couldn't believe it, here he was, the supposed world's biggest loser, a known blockhead and failure face, actually battling and even BEATING a giant shadow monster. No doubt now, this was certainly a dream. But any dream where Charlie Brown could defeat a shadow monster was a pretty darn good dream in his opinion.

Noticing the exhausted look on the shadow's face and the fact that his staff was glowing again, Charlie Brown grinned. He held the staff forward, willing lightning to strike the shadow. But instead, his staff merely vanished into thin air.

Charlie Brown was so shocked by this occurance that he ended up falling backwards, and has his luck would have it, he landed right in a pool of darkness. Screaming in terror Charlie Brown struggled to get free, but the darkness had a hold on him, and it was pulling him back. So much for a dream, this was a plain old nightmare.

The titan shadow seemed to grin as Charlie Brown sank further into the darkness. And he realized, it was over. There was nothing he could do. He was going to die.

_"But don't be afraid..."_ The voice returned. Easy for it to say, Charlie Brown thought _"You hold the mightiest weapon of all..."_

_"So don't ever forget"_ The voice commanded, and as the darkness prepared to fully engulf Charlie Brown, the voice gave it's final words of wisdom:

_"You are the one... who will open the door"_

And it was over, Charlie Brown was swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

**Tiger Lover 16: Aaaannnnddd... done. There you have it folks. Now remember, I don't actually have time to write this story myself, this is just a sort of story challenge, anyone who feels up to writing it feel free to do so. Now I want to make a few things clear before I finish this preview, while I am about to provide a list of characters and world for use in this story for anyone who wishes to pick it up, you don't have to follow them all if you don't want to. If there's a particular series or character you can't stand, don't think you know enough about or if you think you have a better idea, feel free to change it if you think it'll serve the story better. However, there are a few things I don't want you to change, particularly the main trio of Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty and Lucy. The thing about Patty, well, that's just because I'm a big Charlie BrownxPeppermint Patty shipper, I don't deny it, so of course I wanted her in Kairi's place. And as for Lucy taking Riku's role... well, if you think about it it does fit. This story should follow largely the same plot as the game, but don't copy it completely, and try to stay true to the characters. I admit I may have screwed up a little with that here, but that's just becuase of story purposes for the Awakening scene. And most importantly, have fun writing it. You should never write a story if you don't enjoy it.**

Characters (Bold means you can't change them)

**Sora-Charlie Brown**

**Kairi-Peppermint Patty**

**Riku-Lucy Van Pelt**

**Donald Duck-Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Goofy-Big the Cat**

Leon-Shermy

Yuffie-Patty (You know, the original Patty)

**King Mickey-Sonic the hedgehog**

**Wakka-Schroeder (Would have larger role in story as a friend Charlie Brown tries to find)**

**Tidus-Linus (Would have larger role in story as a friend Charlie Brown tries to find)**

**Selphie-Sally Brown (Would have much larger role, since she's Charlie Brown's sister)**

Aerith-Marcie

Cloud-Franklin

Sephiroth-Black Doom

Cid-Miles "Tails" Prower

Chip and Dale-Orbot and Cubot (Look up Sonic colours)

**Minnie-Amy Rose**

Daisy-Rouge the bat (NOT Shadow's girlfriend)

Hades-Giovanni (Pokemon)

Jafar-Bowser Koopa

Oogie Boogie-Lord Voldemort

Ursula-Jadis the white witch

Captain Hook-Darth Vader

Maleficent-Mephiles the dark

"Ansem"-Still Xehanort's heartless, but under the alias Sparky.

Worlds (Bold means they can't be changed)

**Destiny Islands-Same**

**Disney Castle-Mobius**

**Traverse Town-Same**

Olympus Colloseum-Pokemon Stadium

Deep Jungle-Wumpa island

Wonderland-Glade of dreams

Agrabah-Mushroom Kingdom

Halloween Town-Hogwarts

Atlantica-Narnia (Couldn't think of a water world, it's up to you though)

Neverland-Death Star

**Hollow Bastion-Same**

**Tiger Lover 16: Well, there you have it. I hope that should help you. Like I said, I really want to see a story like this written, and I wanted to get the idea out there. If no one wants to do it maybe I'll write it someday, but not any time soon. Hope you all at least enjoyed the preview, and if you wish to write the story, feel free. Thank you.**


End file.
